Surprise …!!
Naruto: The New Fire Generation (Chapter 3) The next day, At the Lightning Burger, the Konoha Academy students discuss their plans for upcoming days off. While most are excited, Koharu isn't looking forward to visiting his mother's family in the Village. Likewise, Ryoto (Fire) isn't excited to go with him. Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, and raid Koharu's house, kidnapping his mother Rin (Fire) in the process. On the outskirts of the village, Denki Fuma while painting a portrait spots one of Rin (Fire) captors flying overhead and follows behind. However, after a quick chase, Denki was taken down by a blast. Back in Konoha, in front of Koharu's home, Anzu (Fire) is sad and thinking that she has lost her mother forever. Just then, An Otsutsuki appears before Anzu, claiming that he came for her. She is rendered unconscious by the Otsutsuki, who affirms the strength of her chakra of Hamura as he teleports away using his hand to to open a portal to go through. The Otsutsuki leaves a message that the end of mankind is approaching and he will return when it happens. When the Otsutsuki leaves through the portal, Koharu's Byakugan activates on its own and he manages to see where a rift is, and he enters the dimension. As Koharu arrives in the dimension he covers his left eye as the byakugan deactivates, he is watched from above by Puppets. Noticing the Otsutsuki's palace far ahead, Koharu enters the palace and looks for his Mother and Sister. The Otstsuki appears with Rin (Fire) and Anzu (Fire), putting them in a barrier so they can watch him kill Koharu, who he has grown to despise. As a huge duel then ensues, The Otsutsuki is surprised Koharu discovered the place. Koharu attacks, but the Otsutsuki is disappointed by Koharu's speed, and kicks Koharu while putting a couple rods through him. The Otsutsuki goes towards Koharu, which actually turns out to be a clone that poofs away, Another Koharu clone throws a barrage of kunai, but the real Koharu pops up from under the ground using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and then uses his Marking Technique and switches places with the kunai at the last second, attempting to behead the Otsutsuki with his sword. The Otsutsuki dodges Koharu's sword, and kicks him away. Koharu is concerned that if he spends more chakra, he won't be able to fight. Koharu noticing how evil the Otsutsuki is, calling him a monster, much to the Otsutsuki's amusement, who considers Koharu a weakling. The Otsutsuki and Koharu exchange blows, Koharu managing to kick The Otsutsuki away. He runs over to land another hit, but the Otsutsuki dodges it, and blocks the next one as he activates his Byakugan, landing his own hits and sending Koharu flying. The Otsutsuki prepares for Koharu next move, and Koharu begins forming a huge concentration of Lightning Release. Koharu dodges one of The Otsutsuki's rods and attacks and throws his swords at him. The Otsutsuki dodges the sword, and Koharu marked it switching places with it, but The Otsutsuki back kicks him, calling his ploy obvious. Koharu's sword turns out to be a disguised Koharu, who manages to get close to The Otsutsuki and stab his right eye before poofing away. The real Koharu approaches The Otsutsuki with a massive Lightning Release, the one in The Otsutsuki grasp being a shadow clone, who disperses. Koharu's jutsu awakens a one-tomoe Sharingan using genjutsu overpowering The Otsutsuki, destroying and piercing through him, and injuring Koharu's right arm as well. Next Chapter: A Shinobi's Resolve